


But Is It Too Late To Try?

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian and the Warblers gatecrash McKinley High’s Senior Prom. (The plan is simple: distract the school with one hell of a musical number, and let their leader steal away with a certain ex-Prom Queen).?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Is It Too Late To Try?

 “Is that a velociraptor?” Nick muttered, peering up the life-sized dinosaur statue critically. “Seriously, is that a-“

“Podokesaurus!” Jeff crowed, raising his arms in victory as they passed what looked like a tiny herd of short, ugly lizards. “I love those.”

“I thought we were crashing senior prom, not my fifth-grade science fair,” Flint said, as a girl in a leopard print dress walked by, gnawing on a huge smoked drumstick.

Sebastian ignored them all, scanning the crowd of cheap, public school dresses and ill-fitting rental suits for one no doubt unforgettable outfit. “Quit messing around and get into position. If anyone from New Directions tries to stop us, start the song.”

They’re barely three feet beyond the gym doors when the blonde dancing cheerleader- dressed in a tiny white top hat and ballerina skirt- crossed their path. 

“This is a hair gel-free prom,” she said sternly, holding up her hand to stop them. She gave Sebastian’s hair the stink-eye. “You look like Johnny Bravo.”

Jeff tried unsuccessfully to swallow down a snort of laughter.

“Hair gel free prom? Who has a- Blaine must be freaking out in the bathroom right now,” Nick said, looking around the gym closely. “He’s not here.”

“He’s following the rules,” Brittany- Sebastian remembered her Facebook being full of unicorns, cats and time machines- said with a frown. “I totally locked him in the girls bathroom, just to be safe.”

She leaned forward, cupping her mouth as if she were about to tell them all a juicy secret. “He’s not wearing a curly moustache so it’s really hard to tell that he’s the bad guy. I can tell because he wears too much hair gel. I tried to tell Kurt but I think he’s been brainwashed- he’s wearing a top hat.”

Jeff squinted back at her, mouth open in awe. “I want to live inside your head.”

Brittany preened a moment before her shoulders drooped. “Oh. Santana doesn’t let me sleep with other people anymore. Artie said she’s got this pussy on lockdown,“ she bust out a ridiculous looking gang sign,” but Lord Tubbington totally escaped last night and brought me back a dead mouse. It was so adorable.”

Through the swaying mass of sweaty, mediocre public school kids, Sebastian caught sight of a lone top hat, perched jauntily on the head of his target. He snapped his fingers at the Warblers.

“He’s over by the large dinosaur.”

“I’m so glad you’re running this ship,” David replied, promptly. “Your attention to detail is impeccable. I mean, it’s not like we’re in a room full of towering dinosaurs or anything.”

Brittany perked up, following their gaze curiously. “You’re here for Kurt! You’re not going to make him sad again are you?”

“That’s not part of the plan,” Sebastian said softly, making a face at the admission. He shrugged his shoulders, uncomfortably awkward all of a sudden. “Look, can we come in or not? I don’t really need your permission when I’m crashing your prom.”

Brittany’s smile faded as she stared him down. Sebastian kept her gaze, feeling ridiculous when a slight sweat broke out along his hairline. She was wearing a miniature top hat for fuck’s sake, he wasn’t going to be intimidated by her.

The beginning of a horrifically familiar boy band song started up, immediately distracting Brittany from her current objective.

“Oh my God, I didn’t approve of this song, it’s going to mess up the entire thematic atmosphere!” She gave him a quick once over. “Your suit is totally last season by the way- Kurt used to wear that like, all the time last year.”

Sebastian watched her stalk off towards the stage, a little baffled at his life in that very moment.

“She does know we go to another school entirely,” Nick said slowly, looking around at the other Warblers. “Right?”

Sebastian caught sight of Kurt, breaking away from the group of teenage girls screaming and pawing at the boys on the stage and to make his way to a more secluded part of the dance floor.  

Jeff and Nick stepped up. “Ready?”

“Start crashing boys.”

Kurt’s back was turned, unaware of silent group of Warblers slowly cutting through the stragglers on the dance floor to surround his position. Sebastian took him in- the loose-fitting white dress shirt curved over firm shoulders, the low-buttoned, close-cut vest wrapped around a trim waist, the ridiculously authentic top hat hiding his unstyled hair.

“If I ever thought you were going to imitate one of the Star Wars characters, Princess Leia would have been my first guess. Can’t say I’m not digging the Han Solo nod though.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt’s eyes were wide, his voice high with confusion as he twisted around sharply. “What are you doing-“

The Warblers started up, laying the base beat and catching the ear of everyone- specifically everyone who might come looking for Kurt- as Sebastian reached out to grab Kurt’s elbow.

“Come with me.”

Kurt looked down at the hand on his arm, not squeezing or pulling, just there. “Blaine will be back soon. He’s- he’ll just be-“

“He’s fussing with his damn hair, he won’t even notice you’re gone.  Kurt,” Before he could lose his nerve, Sebastian slid his hand down to slide his fingers between Kurt’s. He squeezed once. “Come with me.”

Finn, Joe, Sam and Rory were already making their way through the crowd, towards the nearest dancing Warbler when Kurt plucked the top hat off his head and set it daintily atop what looked like a giant Podokesaurus.

He smiled at Sebastian, his hand trembling with nervous excitement.

“Okay. Let’s go. ”

 ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that’s it. I have no idea what in the world the backstory would even be for them getting to this point. xD Maybe they meet at Dave’s, both trying to befriend and support him and just spending hours snarking at each other while Dave watches them and plays Super Mario Galaxy, amused as fuck because they just kept getting closer and louder and less ruthless the longer they spent insulting each other. He never thought his life would involve getting a headache from the sexual tension between two other people but here he is, the Harry Potter to their Ron and Hermione. If they take seven years to get together, he’s not going to be happy. Then that analogy gets weird in his head because he seriously doesn’t want to end up marry to Hudson. Sebastian’s irritable and sulky most of Prom Night until Dave tells him to either man up and crash the prom or shut the fuck up and collect the star bits. 
> 
> He grabs his dapper posses and crashes the shit out of that place. Every time Sebastian mentions he totally stole their Queen, Kurt pinches him. 
> 
> originally posted: may 2012


End file.
